


Taboo Thoughts

by destiel_everyday



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Fingerfucking, M/M, Masturbation, Short One Shot, straight!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:38:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiel_everyday/pseuds/destiel_everyday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is sixteen and alone with his thoughts, what do you thinks gona happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taboo Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one shot because i was bored.

Dean wasn't feeling like himself. As he lay there in his single bed, under his black bedsheets, he couldn't help but think about that boy. The one he saw at school that day. He's seen him around a few times, he's quiet, keeps to himself. He heard kids at school call him Cas, he liked that name. It sounded clear and rolled nicely off his tongue, not that he ever said it aloud.

He pushed him out of his mind, he shouldn't be thinking about boys, it wasn't right. This was not what sixteen year old boys did. They didn't think about other dudes, they thought about girls and cars. Not pretty little shy kids, with cute noses and slim frames and peircing blue eyes that you could stair at for days and still not want to look away. Sixteen year old boys definitely didn't think about those thin lined lips and the way that ass sort of appears out of nowhere from that slim frame, they certainly didn't think about those long fingers and how they would feel-

Dean felt himself strain against his underwear. Fuck, it happened again. Every time he thought about Cas he got hard, and it wouldn't go away. Constantly reminding him of it's presence untill it was delt with. Uncomfortable and impossible to sleep with.

Dean closed his eyes, images of Cas flashing in his mind as he trailed his hand down his chest, past his stomach and over his underwear. Pawing at the bulge between his legs, he let his mind wonder, taking in Cas from every angle possible. The way he would look sprawled on his bed, legs open, wet and ready for him. How his thin figure would feel under his hands as Dean looked up from underneath him.

Dean slipped his hand under his boxers, gripping himself as he started pumping. Slight, muffled moans escaped his mouth as he tried not to wake up his family. Images of Cas flooded his mind once again.

He could practically hear Cas moaning his name, begging for more. It was glorious, imagining Cas undone like that yet still looking so hot and gorgeous. Dean taking him for all he's worth, burying himself deeper into Cas' warmth, again and again. 

Dean's other hand slipped between his raised thighs, his index finger found his opening, ringing it with the tip. He could feel himself relaxing as he slipped it inside, slowly, moving it back and forth. He soon added another, streaching and scissoring untill he hit just the right spot.

He let out a cry of pure pleasure, not matter how wrong this was , it was one of the best feelings he'd ever had. He could picture Cas above him, groaning and pounding into him, making him shudder and reel beneath him. He could see the sweat rolling down that smoth cheek.

Dean began to stroak faster, he could feel the build, like something coiling in his gut. His breathing had gotten heavy and he was almost shaking, he was so close. Rubbing that spot inside him he could feel it comming. 

Dean closes his eyes, taking quick shallow breaths, he can feel the coiling building and building untill every muscle in his body contracts. He feels himself tighten around his fingers as he comes, his vision blured as he felt the warmth splash his chest. 

Then is was all over. He layed there for a few moments just breathing, coming down from the euphoric high, Cas still on his mind. He would have to see him the next day, thinking about what he had just done. He never talked to Cas much so it wouldn't have been tol awkward. 

After cleaning up Dean settled into bed, not prepared for the next morning when, at the breakfast table Sammy would turn aound and as who "Cas" was. He hadn't meant to say his name last night, in fact hadn't realised he had said it at all.

After brushing Sammys questions off, he set out for school, where he couldn't help but think about ripping off Cas 'clothes. This wouldn't do he, needed Cas, he needed to take him and be taken by him.


End file.
